Loving Battlefield
by emotionaldreamer36
Summary: ever have that gut feeling you know something is right and you would do anything to prove it. A year after the voltrui come for nessie jasper finds out he has a half sister who's a vampire and Maria trys to get jasper to leave the cullens and rejoin her


With the suns bright light shining down it caused me to slowly come to. Opening my eyes carefully sitting up I realized this was my dream. The same dream I've have always had on the night before my birthday ever sense I turned six years old. That's the day I found out I had a brother. Mama and Papa always said he died but something inside was telling me he was still out there. Alive in some way. From the day I found out he even existed I made a promise to find him one day. His name was Jasper Whitlock. "Charlotte." A voice said from the shadows behind. Standing up smiling I knew who exactly the voice belonged to. Turning in the direction of the voice Jasper slowly stepped into view. "you've grown so much from the little six year old dreamer I first met." "Well that's what happens when you turn seventeen. Speaking of meeting when are we finally going to get to meet." Jasper smiled softly shaking his head slightly. I smiled back knowing what he was thinking. Not once did I forget to ask that question whenever this dream would occur. "Enjoy the morning of your birthday then find out." Before I had the chance to respond he was gone and that was the end of my favorite dream. "Sweet Heart Wake up. It's your birthday." Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I smiled softly at my parents. Caroline and Elliot Whitlock. My parents are what you call forbidden to some. My dad use to be the slave for the Plantation my mom and Jasper lived on in Texas. It was Jaspers disappearance that brought them closer together. Especially when the army pronounced him dead. Their love for each other grew in secret more and more every day. First comes a secret love then comes a secret marriage then comes the secret baby in the baby carriage. That's me Charlotte Whitlock. The very next day after I was born my parents fled to Ohio for safety. We now own our own plantation and supply most of the produce for the local markets in the city. My Dad Elliot changed his last name to Whitlock so our family could remain safe. Sitting up as my parents sat next to me my mama handed me a small box. "Your first present of the day." Opening the box I smiled at the locket inside. Especially at the picture inside. It was a picture of Jasper and mama on christmass. My papa carefully placed the locket around my neck before I smiled hugging them both thanking them for the locket. "Now get ready you have a big day today birthday girl." My dad smiled kissing my forehead. The second my parents left I immediately shut the door. "Not before I go to the field." It may have been a dream every year but that field was real and every year I always went to the field. Changing into the new dress I had bought for today which was white cotton with a read lace covering on the skirt and a red shaw to match. Quiet as a mouse I carefully made my way out the back door without being seen. Running as fast as I could the second my feet touched the grass. When I got to the field I sat in the middle like I always did. Thought's of the dream raced through my mind like a bank robber running from sheriff chasing him on his hoarse. Especially now. Something was different about this dream. Every Time I asked jasper when we would finally get to meet he always said enjoy your birthday. Not enjoy the morning of your birthday then find out. "Jasper what did you mean." "Jasper that's an interesting name." Startled by the unfamiliar voice I stood and turned towards the direction of the voice. A Beautiful man stepped into view. He was different. Definitely not human. His skin had a glow to it like the snow on an early christmass morning. His hair was a silky black and looked as if a thousand silk worms carefully placed each hair on his head framing his amazingly gorgeous face. The mans eyes were intoxicating. Drawing me closer to him step by step with that breathtaking smile. Not even realizing I was standing right in front of him until his ice cold hand was on the back of my neck. Sending shivers down my spine he smirked as I got lost in his breathtaking eyes. 'what are you." I managed to mutter out. This man was taking my breath away and all he was doing was looking at me. "You will find out soon enough my dear." Before I could even think about responding my eyes bugged out in pain. Holding me as close as humanly possible his teeth were piercing my neck and he was draining me dry. Pain shot through me like a lightning bolt. My whole body felt like it was burning and I felt like I was going to die right then and there. He kept one hand over my mouth so my pain endused blood curdiling screams would be nothing but tiny muffled whimper cries. The gorgeous angel causing me so much pain yanked his teeth out of my neck before pressing a soft kiss to my ear. His cool breath filling me as he whispered "I'm a vampire and soon you will be to just like your brother." Everything went black as I slowly sank in his arms.


End file.
